Shards of time
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. This is an Austin & Ally / Star Trek: TNG - crossover. Ally Dawson and her friends end up aboard the USS Enterprise-D.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally and Star Trek: The Next Generation.**

* * *

**Shards of time**

**Ally Dawson, a young 16 year old girl enter her bedroom. She's just come home from school and now she's feeling tired so she's gonna sleep for about an hour or so before doing her homework.**

"Oh, dear! Why am I so tired...?" says Ally with an exaggerated yawn.

Ally throws herself on the bed. She's so tired that she doesn't even bother to switch into jammies.

Ten seconds later Ally is pretty much asleep, but suddenly she feel a strange rush of cold air and when she open her eyes there's a bright blue / silver light around her.

Next thing she knows, Ally stand on a round floor made of glass. On the other side of a room is a man dressed in some sort of black / yellow uniform.

"Where am I...?" says Ally. "Is this some weird joke? Dez, are you behind this?"

"Welcome aboard the Federation starship Enterprise. I'm crewman Diego Perez." says the man in the uniform.

"Mr Perez, is young miss Dawson okey?" says a man bald man as he enter the room.

"Yes, captain." says Crewman Perez.

"Can someone please tell me what's goin' on?" says Ally, who's a little mad, since she doesn't know where she is or why. Even though she's angry she still try to be as calm and mature as she can. Ally was raised to be a good young lady who can behave in a good way.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Ally...can I say Ally? My name's Jean-Luc Picard and you're aboard my starship in the year 2374. There's no need to be afraid of us. We're not trying to kidnap you. You're here because we want to keep you from being killed." says the bald man.

"Killed...?" says Ally.

"Yes, in this era there is time-travel technology and aliens known as the Borg have used it to travel back to the year 2013 to destroy humanity." says Captain Picard.

"No...!" screams Ally as she begin to cry. "My friends..."

"Hey, Ally-Cat. We're here too." says Austin as he and Trish enter the room.

"Austin! Oh my goodness, you're safe and alive!" says a very happy Ally as she run up to Austin and wrap her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm really happy to see you too, Ally!" says Austin with a huge smile.

"Ally, we almost thought we'd lost you." says Trish.

"Trish, thank God that you two are okey...wait...where's Dez?" says Ally.

"He's...no, come here, Ally and see for yourself." says Austin as he leave the room with Ally and Trish behind him.

The 3 friends ride some weird lift to another deck of the ship and enter what seem to be a medical-room.

On a bed is Dez. His eyes are closed and he is not breathing...because he is dead.

"Hi, you must be Ally." says a woman who stand next to Dez' body, using some strange medical-tool on him. "I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher. Sorry to tell you that your friend here didn't make it. He's dead and there's nothin' I can do."

"No, he was totally innocent and sweet. It's always the good people who die. It's not right." says Ally in a very sad tone as she begin to cry.

"Aww, Ally." says Austin as he give Ally a hug, trying to comfort her.

"Who did it...who killed Dez?" says Ally, still crying.

"We don't know for sure yet. I need to run a complete bio-medical scan to find out, but it looks like he was killed by a Borg energy-weapon." says Doctor Crusher.

"Ally D, wanna get soemthing to eat?" says Austin. "I'm kinda hungry too."

"I'd love too. Little me really need some good company right now. T, are you comin' with us?" says Ally.

"No, me gotta find some kind of bathroom. I have to crap and I don't wanna crap in my pants. See ya later, Ally!" says Trish.

Ally follow Austin to a small room.

"This is a room for me and you. Relax, Ally. Nobody can hear or see us. The captain promised me that we have total privacy here." says Austin.

"Can we ever go home, Austin? I miss my mommy." says Ally.

"I really don't know, Ally. Captain Picard didn't tell me, but let's not think too much now. What you wanna eat? We can get anything from a simple sandwich to roasted chicken with pasta and anything in-between." says Austin as he walk over to some sort of computer on the wall.

"What's that...a computer?" says Ally.

"I guess..." says Austin. "They taught me how to use it. It can create any food you want."

"I want pickles with pasta." says Ally, a small smile on her face as she know she get to eat the food she love.

"Computer, pasta with pickles-sauce for two, please." says Austin.

In a small sparkle of light the food appears in the slot of the strange computer.

Austin grab the plates and bring them to the table.

"Your favorite, Ally-Cat. Pasta with pickles-sauce, just the way you like it." says Austin as he put the food in front of his friend.

"Artificial food...? Is it really safe to eat this?" says Ally.

"Sure it is. The food may seem artificial, but they told me it's made at least partly from real organic stuff." says Austin.

"Okey...I'll try it. This probably won't taste like mom's home-made food, but a girl gotta eat." says Ally, who sound a little scared.

Ally use her fork to pick up some of the food. With an insecure look on her face, Ally slowly put the food in her mouth. She is ready to puke, but suddenly she notice that it actually taste...good, just like the real thing.

"Yummie in my tummy!" says Ally with a cute smile, as if she were a little kid.

"See...that wasn't that creepy, was it, my sweet Ally?" says Austin.

"No, it actually taste like food. Like if a real chef had made it." says Ally.

The two friends eat and talk and for a short time they almost forget the sad things that's happened.

"Austin." says Ally suddenly.

"Yes, Ally?" says Austin.

"You called me 'my sweet Ally' earlier. Do you have a crush on me?" says Ally.

"Yeah, I guess I do. You're so sweet, cute and awesome. I love you, Ally Dawson." says Austin.

"Awww! Me love you too, Austin Moon." says Ally.

The two teens, once just 'super-close friends' throw themselves into each others arms and kiss with passion and love. Now they are boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I've been waitin' for this moment, Ally. The moment where my lips touch yours and I can finally hug the girl of my dreams." says Austin.

"That's so sweet that I'm the girl of your dreams. You're such a romantic one, Austin." says Ally.

"So are you, Ally. You're a total romance-chick." says Austin.

"Yes I am." says Ally.

An hour later Ally, Austin and Trish stand on the transporter-pad again.

"We'll beam you back down to the surface and you should find that things are now once more the way they're supposed to be." says Commander Will Riker.

"What about Dez?" says Austin.

"Since the timeline's been repaired, your friend's self in this timeline should be alive and waiting for you down there." says Commander Riker.

"I hope you're right, sir." says Ally.

"Me too, miss Dawson." says Commander Riker. "Mr Thornton, beam them to their location."

The ensign at transporter-control push a few buttons and Ally, Austin and Trish are beamed down to Sonic Boom.

They appear again in the practice-room.

"Guys, where have you been? I was lookin' for you." says Dez as he enter the room.

"Dez, you're alive!" says Ally with a smile.

"Of course I am. I was worried about you guys." says Dez. "What's goin' on?"

"Long story, man." says Austin as he pull Dez aside. "Why don't we talk about it tomorrow over pizza and video-games? Right now I gotta, eh...do something with Ally."

"Sure, see ya tomorrow, dude!" says Dez as he leave.

"Trish, could you go so I can have a bit of 'alone-time' with Austin?" says Ally.

"Yeah, of course, Ally." says Trish as she leave.

When both Trish and Dez are gone, Ally locks the door.

"Austin, please...make out with me." says Ally with a sweet childish smile.

"Anything for you, Ally-Cat." says Austin.

"Call me Ally D, cuz that make my heart do backflips of joy, Austin." says Ally.

"Okey, Ally D it is. You really want me to make out with you?" says Austin.

"Yes I do. I mean, aren't little sweet me kinda your girlfriend now?" says Ally. "Don't tell me you already forgot about our kiss on the starship."

"I admit, you're right. You are my girlfriend, Ally D. You're my sweet, beautiful and adorkable girlfriend." says Austin with a smile.

Austin pull Ally into a nice tight hug and they begin to make out.

Ally is now no longer 'just the songwriter' who people don't notice. She is much more than that from this day and forever. She is Austin Moon's girlfriend.

Those Austin-crazy female fans out there can now stop dreaming about being Austin's special girl, because that title now belong only to Ally Dawson and no other.

**The End.**


End file.
